La Legende de Kaymelia
by Odrey
Summary: Suivez les pas de Kaymelia, une jeune femme que la vie n'a pas epargnée Chapitre 1&2 Review Please


Voili, une fic sur le SDA les perso ne sont (évidemment) pas a moi soupir sauf Kaymelia et tout ceux qui touche a ses origines quelques peu bizarres .. Voila je vous laisse lire n'hésitez pas a me reviewer Biz  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Vous aimez les histoires ? Je vais vous raconter mon histoires, ne vous préparer pas a des crises de fou rire. Ma vie n'est pas drôle, rien n'est drôle dans le monde où je vie. Je suis mi-ange, mi-démon, mi-bien, mi-mal, mi-jour, mi-nuit mi-moi, mi-lui. Je suis une ombre, je suis votre ombre, vos pas, votre erreur. J'erre dans la nuit. Je n'ai pas choisi ma vie, je n'ai rien demander, le malheur est venue a moi comme la pluie arrive en décembre. Laissez moi vous conter mon histoire.  
  
Fille d'un roi, élevée dans un château près du Gondor, je ne me souviens très peu de mes parents et de mon frère, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu mon frère. Un soir d'octobre mon château a été assiéger par des orcs .Moi j'ai été enlevée j'avais cinque ans. Mes souvenirs sont très vague: pluies, violences, cris, morts, douleurs, horreurs, blessures, hurlements, oublie ...  
  
La dernier image qui me hante est celle de mon château brûlant avec ma familles courant a l'est dans un près ...  
  
J'ai été ensuite amenée dans une tour et on m'a élevée, on ma torturer, des torture qu'un enfant ne pourrait supporter, je l'ai supporter et j'ai survécue. Un magicien m'a élevée il s'appelait Saruman. Il m'a appris a lire, a écrire, il m'a instruit , appris à combattre , à souffrir. J'ai souvent essayé de m'enfuir, mais je ne pouvais pas, jusqu'à ce jour.  
  
Il neigeait, mon maître était parti accueillir son hôte de la journée, je pensais qu'ils allaient venir tous les deux et me torturer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec ses invités. Mais contrairement à se que je pensais ils se disputer avec son « ami » Gandalf je pense que s'était son nom, il m'oublia et je me décida d'essayer de m'enfuir une dernier fois, je brisa mes chaînes, ma force, comme me l'avait dit Saruman, était surhumaine. Je ne suis pas humaine, plus en tout cas. J'ai courue, je me suis battu contre des gardes, bizarrement mon maître ne fut pas alerté par les hurlements de souffrance que j'infligeais à mes ennemis. La souffrance s'est elle qui a bercé ma vie, et c'est elle que j'ai ressentit lorsque que depuis des années le soleil a caressée mon visage.  
  
Je suis libre, couverte de sang, mais libre et j'ai aujourd'hui dix sept ans.  
  
J'ai passer des années a souffrir, à vouloir mourir, a crier de douleurs, a me faire ouvrir les veines par des Hourouk-hais, mes cicatrice en témoignent, ma vie est devenue un enfer, je n'ai plus d'humanité, plus d'amour propre, plus d'espoir .  
  
Je suis une princesse, je suis la princesse, la princesse des ténèbres, je suis Kaymelia...  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Le soleil se lève sur la Terre du Milieu. Le ciel n'est pas clair. Cela fait des mois qu'il n'a pas été clair. Dans les champs du Rohan des hommes courent. Cela fait des jours qu'ils courent dans quel but? Nombres de personnes courent mais ne savent pas après quoi. Ils en font peut être parti ?  
  
Ils sont différents, ils sont nobles, fidèles, ils ont de l'espoir, choses rare dans ce monde a présent. J'ai appris qu'ils recherchées des Hobbits. Saruman m'a dit que c'était des semis hommes, à mes yeux se sont des enfants.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli telle sont leurs noms. Un homme, un elfe et un nain faisant parti d'une communauté, de la communauté de l'anneau dernier alliance pour libérée ce monde de la force ténébreuse de Sauron. Ils se croient seul, ils sont seules, ils l'étaient, je suis là maintenant. Je ne vais pas les aider à trouver leurs amis, je ne souhaite pas le faire, je veux juste me venger, tuer tous les êtres de Sauron et Saruman, les fairent souffrir comme ils m'ont fait souffrir, les détruirent comme ils m'ont détruit.  
  
Cela fait deux mois que je suis libre, que je me cache et les observe, je les ai vus pleurer la perte du magicien qui m'a en quelques sorte libérés, naviguer sur les flots, se trahir, se battre, j'ai vu les ténèbres envahir leurs coeurs puis retrouver une lueur d'espoir. J'ai vue Boromir se faire tuer a quelque mètre de moi, Aragorn pleurer sa mort. J'ai vu le choix qu'ils avait fait abandonner Sam et Frodon, et laisser une chance a Merry et Pippin de survivre. Je connais leur histoire, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, leurs pires cauchemars. Ils ne savent pas que je suis là, à les épier jours et nuits sans failles, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont découvrir, je n'en sais pas plus qu'eux.  
  
Deux moi que je suis seule, j'ai toujours étais seul mais j'étais dans un cachot étroit, à attendre ma prochaine torture. Ici il y a la terre à perte de vue, je ne sais même pas où je suis, où je vais, qui je suis ? J'aimerai retournée dans mon pays, mais au fond qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Je les hais, mes parents n'ont pas cherché a me retrouvée, ils ont du oublier, ils ont du mourrir, je hais ma famille, je hais cette terre, je hais ma vie, je me hais. C'est simple vue comme ça, je n'ai peur de rien, de personne, de nulle part j'ai juste peur de l'amour. On a toujours peur de se qu'on ne connais pas non ? 


End file.
